


Salad

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, Food Play, I’ll go ahead and say it, M/M, Object Insertion, Salad in an ass, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan’s going to make Rick eat his salad one way or another.
Relationships: Negan/Rick Grimes
Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it goes, I’m posting and old fic I wrote. I giggled a bit too much rereading it and yes, maybe I have lost it but that would have been long ago by this fics age. Happy Quarantine!

Negan stabbed at a piece of lettuce. Rick had been bringing too much junk food in. Cookies, doughnuts, and potato chips had been his main meal for two nights now and he hummed as he chewed down on a ranch coated cherry tomato. Maybe this salad wasn’t much better health wise he thought but shrugged his shoulders and bit down on some onion.

“Salad?”

That was Rick’s greeting to him as he frowned at Negan’s bowl and pulled down some brightly colored fruit loops pouring milk over them.

“You are going to eat one too.”

Rick ate healthy enough but he had adverse reactions to salad and peas and he grimaced as he sat down and shoved in a spoonful of cereal.

“Killer.” Negan warned.

Staring at his lover in challenge Rick chomped down on another spoonful and swallowed.

“You are going to eat this.” Negan slid his salad across the table.

“Make me.” Rick sassed.

That was the worse mistake Rick could say because anytime he said that his hand was ultimately forced. 

“Oh killer don’t excite me.”

Rick rolled his eyes and spooned up more fruit loops.

“You are going to eat this salad one way or another.”

Rick went to chew but his chin was yanked up and Negan stared at him with his angry glare. 

“Spit it out.”

Sighing Rick spat it into Negan’s open palm realizing he may not taste sugar for awhile after that. 

“Good boy.” Negan winked and gave him a kiss.

Then a salad was prepared, veggies diced as Negan hummed out a tune joyfully. There was too much preparation for a salad.

“Ranch or italian my dear?”

Scrunching up his nose Rick forced a neutral tone. “Ranch please.”

“Oh a please will get you far.”

Rick stared at the bowl, too many veggies with just some lettuce, the ranch hardly coated it and he pushed his fork into it.

“Can I have more ranch?” Rick asked.

“You most certainly may not.”

Taking a peek at Negan’s own salad he pouted. “But you have lots of ranch and even cheese.”

“I ate one cookie and a sandwich yesterday. You had a cup of milk and the entire package so you tell me why you're eating it healthier.”

Gulping he started to chew on the too healthy salad. Negan observed Rick eating and settled back in his chair ignoring his own salad. At one point Rick tried to sneak a fork of Negan’s better salad only to have his hand slapped away.

“Can I atleast have that new candy bar for dessert? I did eat all of my disgusting salad.” Rick haggled.

“No you fucking can not.” Negan stood and loomed over him. 

“You can still have dessert though.” 

A shiver ran down the Rick’s spine at the wink.

“Strip.”

The chair fell down in Rick’s haste to stand quickly, he stood proudly buck naked in front of Negan and dropped down to the floor knowing his next order would be to crawl to their bedroom.

“Bad pup.”

Rick yelped at a spatula hitting his ass hard then his thighs. 

“Did I tell you to drop to the floor like the little pup you are?”

“No sir.”

“And that’s gonna cost you.” Negan promised him.

Negan stared at a pale ass and rubbed his beard thinking of what to do to his little killer. He could use that dragon dildo he kept promising him but despite it’s large girth it still seemed too tame. Rick’s ass wiggled as he stayed in place and Negan nudged his hole with his boot.

“Negan.” Rick whined wanting more.

“What? Don’t think I could get you off just like this?” Negan pressed the tip of his boot in further.

“I'm sure.” Rick panted.

The boot nudged back and forth, it wasn’t unpleasant but to say he enjoyed it would be a damn lie. He moaned when Negan’s boot retreated and his asscheeks were spread, Negan’s fingers caressed his ribs, his fingers splaying down his side and he panted at the firm grip to his stomach.

“Always so sensitive.” Negan praised, cupping his balls.

Rick’s nails dug into his palms as he tried not to cum when Negan did nothing but rub at his hole then spit into it.

“My killer always did like it filthy.” Negan said with another spit.

“Negan please.”

Usually he would make Rick beg but his mind had already been made up. Picking up his neglected bowl of salad he took a bite. Rick heard the fork scrape across the bowl and he rolled his eyes.

“Really? You’re fucking eating?” 

Rick’s ass ached for more and he was getting frustrated.

“Hey.” Negan snapped his fingers. “Who makes the calls here?”

Clenching his eyes shut Rick exhaled and tried to stay calm when all he wanted to do was get off. 

“Tell me.” Negan held his chin and stared into his eyes.

“You.” Rick fought off tears, he wasn’t sure why they were trying to develop.

Negan breathed calmly and stripped, Rick stared at his thick dick standing proudly.

“Did you make this happen?” Negan stroked his length.

Rick nodded his head. 

“Words.” Negan ordered.

“I did.” Rick swallowed and pushed his ass back staring at Negan’s torso.

Leaning down Negan gave him a kiss and pulled his hand to his to kiss it too. All knowing he kissed the faint blood trail across Rick’s palm.

“This is a no no.” Negan said sternly.

“Yes sir.” Rick shivered suddenly cold.

“Shit do we need to stop?”

Rick shut his eyes again when Negan kissed his chin gently. 

“No please.”

Just like that Negan stood and walked to his backside to stare at his ass. Something wet was poured down Rick’s ass and he grunted at the coldness of it humming when Negan pressed against his cheeks and nudged the cool substance into his hole. Three fingers slid in easily plummeting back and forth ignoring where he wanted attention.

“Know what I just smeared all over your greedy ass?”

“No.” Rick groaned out..

“Good.”

An round object pushed in and he dripped when Negan’s fingers pushed it in far, it was followed by something soft that Rick couldn’t detect and he was so confused that he turned his head, he only turned it halfway when he was awarded by the rough slap of metal to his thigh. The corner of his eye saw that he was just spanked with salad tongs of all things.

“Behave Rick and you won't go to bed with blue balls.”

Rick’s thighs trembled, whatever Negan was shoving up his ass didn’t arouse him but the thought of being stuffed was enough that Rick was dripping onto the kitchen floor. He looked down at his collection of clear fluid and saw Negan scoop it up and push it in followed by more roundness being shoved in.

‘Typical.’ Rick thought at his precum being shoved inside his walls.

Negan jerked himself at the glorious view, it was almost the hottest thing he ever did to his killer, creamy salad dressing trickled down his thighs, his ass was smeared white with ranch. Negan picked up another cherry tomato and marveled as Rick’s hole inhaling it, he just knew it was not going to be crushed and then he pressed more lettuce in there wondering what he could finish with.

“Negan.” Rick whined.

He never understood how his hardened criminal could sound like such a whiny bitch but it turned him on more and he pumped his shaft groaning as he spread cheeks to inspect his work.

“What are you putting up there?” Rick wanted to know.

“Well I didn't finish eating my salad.”

“You didn’t!” Rick gasped then grunted as a glob of precum dripped from his slit.

“But I did and now you’re acting like I scandalized your sweet ass.” 

Negan chirped as he pressed in more diced vegetables. Rick grunted at Negan’s fingers pushing against his walls as more food entered him.

“I’m about done.” Negan announced jerking himself at the image of lettuce only partially inserted into Rick’s hole.

Rick wondered if he would get off, sure an ass stuffing did that for him but it was almost over and he had hardly gotten there. He frowned since Negan wasn’t looking just for his knees to buckle or at least try to, Negan grabbed his hips with one hand commanding him to stay in place as something pushed in deep and thrusted back and forth. The girth was almost as good as Negan’s and he clawed into his palms trying to stay still.

“None of that. Push back baby.”

At Negan’s blessing Rick pushed his ass back moaning and crying out at the full insertion, feeling what he now knew was salad brushing against his insides and nudging his prostate. His knee slid across his dripping precum and he cried out as the object thursted in harder, he could feel the tips of Negan’s fingers keeping it from slipping entirely inside and the mystery of what was wedged inside him made him cry out as he orgasmed.

“Good, you're just too good to me killer.”

Negan took to his hard cock watching a small circumference of green hanging out of Rick’s ass, he nudged it back and forth enough to make Rick squirm before pulling out the cucumber and letting it smack loudly against the floor where it dropped into a puddle of Rick’s cum.

Rick shuddered at the cucumber and whimpered when Negan fucked into him to the hilt, he could feel pieces of the salad fall out of his ass as Negan pushed in and out. He moaned when his leg was pulled up and Negan fucked in harder.

“Negan.” Rick thought he would have to say his safe word, he couldn't possibly cum again but he sighed in relief when Negan released inside him and immediately pulled out.

“Too much?”

“Almost.” Rick said dizzily wanting to fall to the floor.

“It’s okay baby.”

Negan didn't let him drop but licked up the creamy ranch from his cheeks and lapped in tasting what he could within Rick 

“Come on.” Negan kissed his hole. “Give it to me.”

There was no question what he meant and Rick pushed out knowing Negan was sick, eating the salad and cum from his ass. Yet he still loved him.

“Damn! Maybe I should use more dressing next time.”

“Negan.” Damn he was twisted.

Negan smirked pumping his dick as Rick pushed out a creamy coated cherry tomato that burst in Negan’s mouth.

Negan then lapped at his puckered hole cleaning it up then softly pushed Rick to his side. He joined him and pet his hair kissing him before he dragged the cucumber through more of Rick’s seed and pushed it to Rick’s lips.

“Negan you’re so gross.” Rick fussed.

“Come on baby. Just for me, you can do it.”

Rick was full and sated so he closed his eyes and licked up his cum refusing to eat the actual cucumber.

“Good enough for me my sweet killer.”  
Negan whispered to his hitman, asleep with a cucumber still in his mouth. 

Rick wouldn’t feel the solid chest beneath his or the bouncing steps of his boyfriend Negan carrying him to bed that night but on many more nights he would as he was tucked into bed.


End file.
